regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 10
& Embershore]] Recap Day 116: 1509-07-30 The Riftdancer arrives off the west coast of Gade Isle. Temriel raises the 3 sea wolves corpses as zombies. Day 117: 1509-07-31 The Riftdancer arrives at Embershore. Overnight Temriel has another dream, he sees more of the events to come. After Arc Barthas the Wizard swaps bodies with the dragon, he kills his old body with Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate within. The Riftdancer pulls into Valuton in the late afternoon. The docks have been destroyed, but the old church looks almost rebuilt, and on the scaffolding around the church are banners of Brimstone. When the party come to shore, there is a small cheer for Maribel's return. A villager says that Barthas sang the party's praises, saying they gave their lives to make the island be moved here. In a week will be a big event, when the party expect Barthas to swap bodies with Brimstone. Brimstone in the meanwhile has been feeding on the "undesireables" of the village with Mayor Donalda Trumpete's backing. There are only 60 living villagers now. Temriel casts "Know Customs" on a willing villager and is caught up on the events of the village. Maribel heads over to the church being rebuilt and finds her pet peacock, Bird. While she is with her bird, Mayor Trumpette comes over to talk. Maribel is still hostile to the Mayor, then lies to the crowd saying that the Mayor has turned over power to the party. Mayor Trumpette's voice is drowned out by cheers as she protests that isn't what she said, before walking away. The party group up and talk. Temriel wants to kill everyone in the village as Dragon Worshippers, but Maribel says they just need to kill Donalda Trumpete ands the rest will follow them, but after Barthas is dealt with so he isn't suspicious. The party sail the Riftdancer over to near Brimstone's Cave then Maribel & Albert show the way to the cave to the others. Everyone waits outside the cave as Temriel goes in ahead. Temriel warns Brimstone about Barthas's plan to swap bodies with a magic ring, then reveals his undead nature to the dragon. Brimstone allows the "rapport" spell, and Temriel shows the premonitions he had been given. :A brown robed man stands before a great mountain. He enters through a tunnel. Moments pass, the mountain begins to shake, rocks tumble down the sides, molten lava pours from the peak. Out from the tunnel comes a black billowing mist with crimson eyes. The mist takes the form of a great wyrm before the vision fades. :Blackness, slowly light begins to fill the cave chamber. A brown robe man holds a lots aloft a simmering staff. As it shines, light refects off a hoard of treasure. Craning its long neck from beyond the treasure comes a red dragon, it belches small gouts of flam, but the brown robed man stands still. They speak but cannot be heard. The man stretches out his right hand and rolls a golden ring about his finger. The dragon begins to thrash and writhe, the chamber begins to crumble, as a brown robe man shouts inaudible words. There's a moment of peace as the two make eye contact, their breathing sinks, they're blinking sinks, they both collapse. When he rises, there is terror and confusion in the brown robe man's eyes. The dragon reaches out a claw and squashes him dead before vanishing into the darkness as the light from the staff goes out. Moments pass, bright light streams in from cracks in the walls, magma flows into the chamber gobbling up the treasure. Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate, is enraged by what they see. The Dragon thanks Temriel for his warning, and offers a reward. Temriel declines the reward, saying he was only doing his duty to Tempos. Temriel then exits the cave. Day 118: 1509-08-01 The party decide they need to make everyone think they are dead so Barthas isn't suspicious. So they bury their magical items, Saffron and Ryan keep watch of them. The rest of the party go to Valuton. Maribel gives a speach against Brimstone & Barthas publicly, a crime punishable by feeding to Brimstone. To add to the speech, Temriel removed his hood and a agrees with Maribel. Mayor Donalda Trumpete insults Maribel, and calls Temriel "witchcraft". Trellis steps in to defend Maribel. Mayor Donalda Trumpete then orders the whole party to be seized and fed to the dragon. Maribel acts like she accepts being arrested, but at the last second kills Mayor Donalda Trumpete with The Coral Sword by surprise. The mob The villagers swarm the party and capture them. They are transported by boat to Brimstone's Cave. Outside the cave is a lot of construction for Barthas's big event in 5 days. The party is forced by spearpoint into the lair inside the cave, regretfully looking at Maribel and Albert. The party pretend to be eaten and Brimstone plays along, as planned. That night after the villagers and construction workers are gone, the party sneak away and return to Ryan and Saffron. Day 123: 1509-08-06 Day Paradox (98): 1509-07-12 The party use the old Kobold Tunnel to sneak up on the ceremony outside Brimstone's Cave. Barthas gives a speach, saying after a final sacrifice, the Dragon will set Gadia free from Eridon and the Kingdom of Gaida will rise again. Barthas enters the cave and is killed instantly by Brimstone, who is laughing loudly. Maribel then steps out from the hiding spot, revealing she is alive again, publicly saying that Barthas is now dead, and says she is the true ruler, and will keep everyone safe. The dragon keep laughing then says the words. :"I Wish To Be Free Of My Cave" wishes Brimstone using the Wish Ring. Instantly Brimstone now sits atop of the Volcano. The Volcano starts to erupt. All the villagers and vistors from Gade Isle freak out and scream. So the Dragon is ready right away to kill Barthas. Then Brimstone uses the wizard's wish ring to be able to escape the cave. He breaths fire on the assembly below, killing three-quarters in an instant. The dragon then flys overhead away. Maribel gives many "This Is Your Fault" to survivors of the attack. Temriel and Albert shake hands, happy they got Bathas killed and prevented him becoming a Dragon. As the party return to the Riftdancer they see fire rising from Valuton. Maribel rushes off to save Bird. Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes